romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Sails in the fog Season 1 walkthroughs
Click here to go back to Sails in the fog's main wiki page. 'S1, Ep 1:' The Best Day : In one of the Spanish colonies, Adelaide is enjoying serenely her last quiet day. Tomorrow her life will change for good. Choice: After seeing young William being hit by soldiers. "What should I do?" * Hit the soldier with the basket (+1 Strength '''��)' * Distract the soldier with a chat '(+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)' '''Choice: MC asks Boatswain Seamus about life on the sea.' "But, tell me, how does it feel..." * To hear the cannons roar and board another ship? (+1 Strength '''��)' * Seeing uncharted lands and countries?' ''(+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)' 'S1, Ep 2: Into The Fog' : Adelaide’s life turns upside down when she is forced to become a fugitive Choice: Diego tries to put a necklace on Adelaide "How to react?" * Don't let him get behind (+1 Strength '''��)' * Allow him to put on the necklace. '(+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)' ⏰'Choice: Get away from Diego''' THIS CHOICE IS TIMED! * Run away. (Correct) * Throw the book at him. (Correct) ��'Escape from Diego' "How to get out?" *'Snatch his dagger. ('��23')(MC permanently scars Diego)' *Call for help. Choice (If you took Diego's dagger): Decide what to do with the dagger "What now?" *Hide the dagger by taking it. (+2 Strength '''��)(MC gets Diego's dagger)' *Cut off Diego's Order of Merit '(+2 Diplomacy ⚖️)(MC gets Diego's medal)' '''Choice: MC's father attacks Diego' "What now?" *Help father neutralize the enemy. (MC smashes a vase onto Diego's head knocking him out and says goodbye to her parents.) ' *Run away through the window. '(MC immediately jumps out the window and heads to the docks.) Choice (If you stayed to help your parents): Get past the soldiers "Listen, soldiers:" *Trick them. (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) *Threaten them. (+1 Strength '''��)' '''Choice (If you left home immediately): Get away from the soldiers' "What should I do?" *Block their way.'' (+1 Strength '��)' *Get them off track.' ''(+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)' Choice: Respond to young William's confession "And what should I do with this confession?" *Support the boy in his intentions. (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)(+ William '''��)' *Bring him down to earth. '(+1 Strength ��''') PATH OF DIPLOMACY ⚖️: MC sneaks onto the ship. PATH OF STRENGTH '��: MC walks onto the ship. 'S1, Ep 3: A New Life : Heavy everyday life on the ship. Adelaide will feel at her own skin what the sea life means. Choice: Introduce yourself to the crew "How to appear in front of the crew?" *Smile and be friendly. (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) *Stay fearless and brave. (+1 Strength '''��)' '''Choice: One of the crew members makes a rude remark' *Keep quiet. *Joke. (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) *Give a witty response. (+1 Strength '''��)' '''Choice: Bobby gives you advice' *Thank you for telling me. (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) *I'll manage without you. (+1 Strength '''��)' ��'Choice: Get to know Jackie ' "Jackie..." *'This is not an answer. I want to know everything. (��'''20)(Jackie backstory.) *And is it enough? Choice: Someone rolls a cannonball to MC "May I say." *Who’s the scoundrel coward? (+1 Strength '''��)' *We misunderstood each other, it seems. '(+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)' '''PATH OF DIPLOMACY ⚖️: '''The crew treats you to a nice dinner as an apology. ' ' '''PATH OF STRENGTH '��': '''The crew puts Adelaide through an initiation. ⏰'Choice (During the initiation): How to fend off the attack''' "With her last breath " *Flip over the barrel *Bite the hand (Correct) Choice (During the initiation): The crew hands MC a big mug "I don't trust this drink" *Take a sip *Chug it all down (Correct) ��'Choice: Choose an outfit' *Gorgeous naval uniform'' ''(��30)(The crew compliments you but this DOES NOT affect the story) *Decent pirate outfit 'S1, Ep 4: The Breaking Point' : The danger catches up with Adelaide: Diego flagship is on her tail. The heroine will have to meet her enemy face to face. Choice: Sebastian tries to romance MC "How to react?" *Share his feelings. (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)(+ Sebastian '''��)' *Siege. '(+1 Strength ��''') ��Choice: (If you chose to share Sebastian's feelings): Sebastian is kissing MC "(And...)" *Seduce. (��''29'')(MC shares an intimate scene with Sebastian) *Slow down. (Talk to Sebastian) ��Choice: (If you chose to siege Sebastian): Sebastian says that all strong women tend to continuously want more. "Do you know what I want?" *You! (Seduce him.) (��29)(+ Sebastian '''��)(MC shares an intimate scene with Sebastian)' *Freedom. '(Talk to Sebastian)' '''Choice: Answer Sebastian's question on Diego's galleon' "This..." *Bastard wants to rob us blind. (+1 Strength '''��)' *My fiance. He came for me. '(+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)' '''Choice: Diego's soldiers will come on board The First Swallow to take Adelaide back. ' "How to greet Diego?" *Insult and spit in the face (+1 Strength '''��)' *Discuss the terms of surrender '(+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)' '��Choice: Diego asks the Chaplain to marry him and Adelaide''' "Padre!" *Protest and prove the illegality of what is happening. (��21)(+ Chaplain relationship)(This choice will affect the future. MC will not wed Diego on the ship and Diego will not be seen as the legitimate ruler of Santo Domingo). ''' *Accept it. (MC and Diego marry, so Diego has lawful right to the lands of Santo Domingo). '''Choice: Diego tries to attack The First Swallow "I must save the crew!" *Distract Diego with his Order of Merit. (+3 Diplomacy ⚖️) ::::: or *To stab Diego with his own dagger. (+3 Strength '''��)' *Hit with the first thing that comes to hand. '(+1 Strength ��''') *Distract his crew. (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) PATH OF DIPLOMACY ⚖️: Adelaide speaks with Diego's soldiers to persuade them into betraying Diego. PATH OF STRENGTH '''��:' Adelaide grabs some weapons and begins to attack. Diego and Sebastian duel. ��'Choice: Diego tries to shoot Jackie''' "Jackie!" *Jump to save Jackie. (��9)(+ Jackie relationship)(Adelaide saves Jackie's hand.) *Freeze in horror. (Jackie loses his hand. He will have a hook for the rest of the story) 'S1, Ep 5: All Over Again' : Adelaide is taken into the open seas. There is not a soul around and death glimpses on the horizon. Choice: Adelaide is stranded in the middle of the ocean "And what am I to do now?" *Swim-it won't get worse.'' (+1 Strength '��)' *Stay in place. '(+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)' '''Choice: What do you regret?' "I regret, only..." *Not taking revenge on Diego. (+1 Black Magic'' ''��) *I don't know if my friends and family are alive. (+1 White Magic'' ''��) ��'Choice: The Colonist Clive questions your identity' "I..." *Pretend to be the governor. (��12) (+1 Strength''��'')(+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)(+ Colonist relationship) *Adelaide (tell the truth) (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) *Captain (hide the truth) (+1 Strength '''��)' '��Choice: Choose your outfit''' *Royal ballroom dress (��18)(Does not affect the story) *English style dress *Dutch style dress Choice: The fog is settling in. "Captain." *Order the crew to prepare for the fight. (+1 Strength '''��)' *Hard right rudder! We need to leave this fog. '(+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)' '''Choice: The undead are attacking' "Listen to my command!" *Leave everything! Get the boats in the water! (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) *Close ranks! Fight with everything you've got! (+1 Strength '''��)' '��Choice (If you chose to leave the ship immediately): The undead continue to pursue you in the ocean''' "This cannot be the end!" *Ask the sea for a miracle. (��32)(You unlock the white path of magic) *Try to stall them. ��Choice (If you chose to stay on the ship and fight): The undead start firing cannons at the ship "This cannot be the end!" *Hope for the best and believe in a miracle. (��32)(You unlock the black path of magic) *Engage in the last battle. PATH OF WHITE MAGIC ��: Adelaide receives aid from the mermaid spirit. (+2 White Magic'' ''��) PATH OF BLACK MAGIC '''��:' Adelaide receives aid from the dark spirit. '(+2 Black Magic'' ��)' 'S1, Ep 6: New Shore' : The sea washed up Adelaide on a tropical shore that seems to be an uninhabited island. Choice: Old man does not believe Adelaide exists "Listen!" *I demand an explanation! (+1 Strength '''��)' *I am real. Believe me. '(+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)' '''Choice: Gain an animal companion of your choice' *Lemur (Playful creature who often brings you items) *Parrot (Talkative parrot who knows useful phrases) ��Choice: Choose a necklace *Precious necklace (��6)(Does not affect the story) *Royal necklace'' ''(��10)(Does not affect the story) *Simple necklace ��Choice: Adelaide asks about Ponce's past "Tell it..." *As detailed as possible. (��27)(Major backstory told with visuals) *In short. (A summary of the backstory.)(If you select this version, you get a second chance to spend diamonds and see it with visuals while you dream) Choice: Adelaide makes plans for when she will get off the island "I need to leave this island soon, too..." *To avenge and restore justice (+1 Black Magic'' ''��) *To see those who are dear to heart (+1 White Magic'' ''��) Choice: Adelaide hears noises in the jungle "What should I do?" *Go to the rescue of the victim (+1 White Magic'' ''��) *Check out the scary noises (+1 Black Magic'' ''��) ⏰'Choice (If you go to the rescue of the victim: A snake is attacking a poor bird' "What should I do?" *Rush with a torch towards the snake and scare it away. (Correct) *Stay away and not take chances. ⏰'Choice (If you go to the scary noises: A dead man comes out of the ocean to attack you' "What to do?" *Attack first. (Correct) *Wait for the actions of the dead man. PATH OF WHITE MAGIC ��: 'The bird transforms into the mermaid. '''PATH OF BLACK MAGIC '��:' The ashes transforms into the dark spirit. '��'Choice: The spirit dives back into the ocean''' "Wait..." *I need to know what’s going on!' (��10)(Meet the mermaid/or/the dark spirit and get some answers.)' *Freeze in a daze. 'S1, Ep 7: A New Me' : Adelaide embarks on a heavy training under the guidance of the hermit as she will have to face the mysterious spirits of these lands. Choice: Your pet is causing a ruckus which wakes you "And what should I do with you?" *Scold (+1 Strength '''��)' *Forgive '(+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)' '��Choice: Choose a weapon''' *Ponce's family saber (��34)(Reliable weapon in battle) *A simple rapier. ⏰'Choice: Ponce attacks you' "What to do?" *Wait. *Go to the right. (Correct) *Go to the left. Choice: Decide how you will use the skills you have learned. "I'll use this..." *Only as a last resort (+2 Diplomacy ⚖️) *To take revenge on the enemy. (+2 Strength '''��)' '��Choice: Choose an outfit''' *A festive La Muerte dress. (��20)(You must select this option to get the next choice with magic skills) *A simple Mexican dress. Choice: How do you feel "I feel..." *A dark witch (+2 Black Magic '''��)' *A bright enchantress '(+2 White Magic ��'') PATH OF DIPLOMACY ⚖️: Adelaide apologizes to the spirits. PATH OF STRENGTH '''��:' Adelaide seeks to control the spirits. '''PATH OF WHITE MAGIC ��:' Adelaide opens her soul and embraces the spirits. The mermaid appears. "You are..." *The one who I need. (Correct) *Not the one I need. PATH OF BLACK MAGIC '''��:' Adelaide opens her soul and overpowers the spirits. The voice appears. "You are..." *The one who I need. '(Correct)' *Not the one I need. '��Choice: The Mermaid tries to romance you''' "Though you're an angel, but..." *I want the same. (��11)(+ Mermaid��)(You have an intimate scene with her) *It is not right. (You leave the Fiddler's Green) ��Choice: Manta(Dark Spirit) tries to romance you "My devil..." *Seduce him. (��11)(+ Manta��)(You have an intimate scene with him) *Cool your ardor. (You leave the Deadman's Locker) 'S1, Ep 8: Beginning Anew' : There are people on the island so there is hope for an escape. But who could these guests be? Choice: Adelaide finds the pirate ship "And how do I approach them?" *Delicate and flirtatious (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *Bold and brave (+1 Strength��')' ⏰'Choice: Adelaide is attacked by Dirty Lou.' "Let's dance." *Wait for his attack. *Go left (Correct)(+1 Pirate Reputation��‍☠️) *Go right Choice: The pirates are wary of Adelaide "Something must be done urgently to win them over." *Start negotiations with the captain. (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) *Demonstrate fencing skills. (+1 Strength '''��)' *Use white magic. (+1 White Magic��)' *Cast black magic. '(+1 Black Magic'��')' '��Choice: Dirty Lou threatens you.' "Answer him?" *Reply to the scoundrel! '(��8)(+2 Pirate Reputation ��‍☠️)' *Be silent and not make the situation worse. '(-1 Pirate Reputation'' ��‍☠️)' ��Choice: Decide what to do with your pet "And what am I to do with you?" *Persuade to remain (��6)(+ Pet Loyalty) *Let him go (Lose your pet) Choice: Chris compliments Adelaide's bravery "Chris..." *Thank you for defending me (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) *I'd manage without you (+1 Strength '''��)' '''Choice: How to save William' "Hold on!" *The prisoner will be mine! (+1 Strength '''��)' *This is an important person. '(+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)' '''PATH OF DIPLOMACY⚖️:' Adelaide negotiates with the crew to keep William alive. PATH OF STRENGTH��': '''Adelaide threatens the crew to keep William alive. '''Choice: Adelaide reunites with William.' "William..." *You've become so strong (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) *You're still a fool (+1 Strength '''��)' '��Choice: Will you go back to see Ponce''' "I think..." *I'll go anyway (��30)(+ Amulet of Life)(You get to say goodbye to Ponce) *You're right. I'll stay. 'S1, Ep 9: Yo-ho-ho!' : Fate will bring you to one of the most terrifying pirates of all seas- Flint. Can you stand up to him and prove your courage. Choice: Flint threatens Adelaide ' "Fight to stay alive" *Apologize. '(+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *Threaten the pirate (+1 Strength��')' *Fight Flint (requires 22 Strength)(+1 Strength��')(+1 Pirate Reputation��‍☠️)(Adelaide fights Flint and wins. He makes her his Quartermaster.)' Choice: William is hesitant about sharing what happened to him *Please answer. It is important. (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) *Do not lie to me and respond immediately. (+1 Strength '''��)' '''Choice: Chris disrupts your talk with William.' "Actually..." *You bothered us (+1 Strength '''��)' *I wanted to talk to you '(+1 Diplomacy⚖️)' '''Choice: Lanky Silver tells Adelaide that there are no cabins for her' "There is nothing funny about it." *I will settle for a hammock. *Convince him to give up his cabin (requires 22 Diplomacy '''⚖️)(+1 Diplomacy'⚖️')(+1 Pirate Reputation ��‍☠️)' '��' Choice: Choose an accessory''' *A luxurious feathered hat (��10)(+1 Pirate Reputation��‍☠️ ) *A pirate bandana Choice: Adelaide is trying to decide how to see the crew "Get yourself together!" *And think about the good (+1 White magic��) *And break the barriers (+1 Black magic��) ⏰'Choice: Chris makes a move on Adelaide' "How to react?" *Give him the bottle (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) *Freeze *Slap him (+1 Strength��')' Choice: Chris reveals their secret "Oh..." *Support her (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) *Reprimand her (+1 Strength '''��)' '��'Choice: Choose an outfit''' *A kitsch pirate dress (��18)(Does not affect the story) *A simple pirate dress Choice: The crew votes whether or not to give Flint the black spot "My voice:" *In favor (+1 Black Magic ��) *Against (+1 White Magic ��) Choice: Which one will you choose to spend the night with you "Who should I call?" *Chris'' '''(She will try to romance you) *William'' (He will try to romance you)'' ��'Choice (William Route): Will you pursue William' "Dear William..." *Now, I look at you differently (+ William '''��)' *I can not reciprocate '(You have a conversation with him)' ��'Choice (Chris Route): Will you pursue Chris''' "Christina..." *I cannot give you what you want. (You have a conversation with her) *And maybe so... (+ Christina '''��)' '��'Choice (William Route):' *Not stop him '(��31)''(William intimate scene) *Stop him (You cuddle throughout the night) ��'Choice (Chris Route):' *Do not stop. (��31)''(Chris intimate scene)'' *Stop. (You cuddle throughout the night) 'S1, Bonus Episode: Treasure Island' : Find yourself at the very beginning of events that were the bedrock of all pirate stories. Choice: What do you say to Captain Flint "Captain" *Threaten him (+1 Strength ��) *Reason with him (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) Choice: Flint asks you what you think of his plan "I..." *Agree with the plan (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *I don’t believe you (+1 Strength '''��) '''Choice: Ben is acting strangely "Ben!" *Shake him up (+1 Strength '''��) *Calm him down (+1 Diplomacy'⚖️) '''Choice: Silver asks you where you are going' "I..." *I have a strange premonition... (+1 Diplomacy⚖️) *None of your business. I need to check something. (+1 Strength '''��) �� '''Accessory *Admiral's hat (��9)(Does not affect the story) *Simple three-cornered hat Choice: The spirit suggests you should have given Diego a chance "He won't cause any more harm..." *To me (+1 Black Magic '''��) *To anyone else (+1 White Magic'��) '''Choice: Decide what your next steps shall be' "I am ready to..." *Hang Diego and return the power to my father (+1 Strength��) *Kill Diego and take all his possessions (+1 Black Magic��)(+1 Strength��) *Get ahead of Diego and not let anyone have such great power (+1 Diplomacy⚖️)(+1 White Magic '''��) *Stop the fighting and join forces with him (+1 Diplomacy'⚖️) ⏰ '''Choice:' *'Dodge/ Defend (Correct)' *'Freeze' �� Outfit: Choose what the spirit leaves behind *Diego’s dress uniform (��23)(Does not affect the story) *Without a trace (Nothing is left behind) Choice: Ben is affected by the fog and plans to stay on the island "Ben..." *Come to your senses (+1 Strength��')(Ben returns with you)' *You’re right (+1 Diplomacy⚖️')(Ben stays on the island)' ⏰ Choice (This choice does not affect the story) *Defend *Advance Choice: Adelaide uses her magic "My trial was not in vain" *Let there be light (+1 White Magic��')(You blind the undead with light, allowing you and the crew to escape)' *Let the Darkness come (+1 Black Magic '''��)(The birds attack the undead)' '''Path of White Magic��: The spirits stop the sails of the ship preventing it from leaving.' Path of Black Magic��': The spirits push the ship back to shore with a massive wave.' Choice: Flint threatens to take out Pew's last eye "What to do?" *let it happen for Pew’s betrayal (+1 Black Magic '''��)(Pew loses his other eye)' *Don’t let Flint take justice into his own hands' (+1 White Magic ��)(Pew keeps his eye)' '''You gain 3 pairs of earrings for completing this episode.' Category:Walkthroughs